


distraction

by perennials



Series: the hormonal high schooler's guide to falling in love [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kinda, M/M, starts off slow but action picks up eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon just won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distraction

It is half past four, and presently the orange glow of the late afternoon sun has begun to cast long shadows that meander feebly across the school grounds like flocks of lost sheep. Four o'clock is best known among the student population as The Time for quiet conversation and/or long walks along the gravel footpaths that twist and wind through the first floor premises, but four-thirty is arguably even better suited to such purposes; it's an in-between kind of time, suspended in a strange, mystical dimension of its own. By then those staying behind for club activities have still yet to leave their respective haunts while majority of the rest will have gotten bored of watching clocks tick and gardeners trim grass and gone home, leaving most of the rooms and facilities largely deserted. At times like this the looming concrete buildings take on an almost ethereal quality, and hushed silence falls like a forest canopy across their awning faces.

 

And so half past four on this fateful Thursday afternoon finds the odd pair on the roof, again, because Gon has a penchant for wide, open spaces and Killua would rather die than be caught acting _affectionate_ with another student— though in this case the display of affection is mostly one-sided; the other party has been trying his best to maintain a stoic, impassive expression for the better part of the last hour. In fact, not only is the stony-faced Killua blatantly ignoring Gon's small, doting gestures, but he also has his earphones plugged in, his eyes squeezed shut, and his arms folded defensively across his chest. They are seated on one of several funny little metal benches, with a noticeable gap of a few thousand (centi)meters in between.

 

 _Cold, so cold_ , Gon thinks fondly, enthusiasm not even remotely dampened by the other's lack of response. Turning slightly, he props an elbow on his knee and rests his cheek in the palm of his hand to get a better look at Killua— who does not know, presumably, that he is being watched thus attentively. This means, Gon concludes with a bright smile, that he _should_ hypothetically be able to get away with a lot of things he normally wouldn't even dare to dream of doing.

 

As it stands they've only recently crossed into a territory where Killua is marginally comfortable with Gon's existence, so he's been making a valiant effort to restrain his impulses whenever the prickly porcupine of a boy is in the vicinity. Regretfully enough, with the way things have been Gon's not managed to see as much of him around as he'd like to.

 

Generally speaking, Killua has two (or maybe three, Gon's still figuring it out) public personas: the affable (and smooth as hell), hello-nice-to-meet-you-would-you-like-me-to-take-your-coat-sir Killua that has students and teachers alike swooning (and swooping down to try and snatch away bits of his gold-foil self) at his feet, and the indifferent but still very cool and very preppy could-you-not-talk-to-me-I'm-trying-to-stuff-the-entire-French-dictionary-into-my-brain Killua that screams 'intelligent' (and 'hot') from every angle. These are the Killuas that the students usually see, making speeches at assemblies, striding briskly from class to class, diligently taking notes in his signature elegant, looping handwriting.

 

The Killua that Gon likes to think no one else has had the opportunity (or blessing) to see is the one that startles easily, gets all flustered and panicky and so red in the face that the blush extends to the tips of his ears. This Killua likes chocolate bars from the school convenience store more than petit macarons and pistachio financiers; this Killua will rattle off a string of lame excuses and weak insults but sit still when Gon slips into the seat next to him, and yet doesn't hesitate to speak his mind about how much everything in the world _pisses him the fuck off_ sometimes.

 

Gon likes this Killua very very much. Of course, he likes the other Killuas just as much, but this side of the sleek and shiny and sterling silver-studded student council president is quietly enchanting, much like a secret.

 

Or so he would be, if only the boy would actually _acknowledge Gon's existence_.

 

Vaguely wondering if Killua's gone and fallen asleep on him, he calls out tentatively, "Killua."

 

Killua's eyelashes flutter momentarily— Gon's heart flutters along with them— and a string of half-baked protests slips out.

 

"Killua," Gon tries again, more persistently. This is accompanied by a gentle nudge to the sleeping(?) boy's shoulder.

 

"Killua."

 

"Killuaaa"

 

" _Ki-llu-aaaaaa_."

 

The last one comes out as a high-pitched whine, the kind Gon knows he despises with a fervor, and so with great resignation Killua opens an eye and pulls out an earpiece. He doesn't turn his head, just glances idly at Gon out of the corner of his eye.

 

"What," he asks.

 

"Ki-llu-a." Gon smiles sweetly at him, seemingly satisfied with this response. "I really like your name."

 

Utterly baffled, Killua frowns at him through a haze of sleep. For a second it looks like he's going to return the non sequitur with one of his usual sardonic retorts, but seems to think the better of it and plugs the earpiece back in instead.

 

"You've said that before," Killua mumbles, and shuts his eye.

 

-

 

Cloud-watching is a surprisingly boring affair, Gon decides, despite the fact that he's got the prized student council president all to himself for the first time in a good few weeks. This is partially because Killua is still fastidiously ignoring him, but also because of Gon's impressively short attention span. It's only been a few minutes, yet the dull buzz of boredom has already begun permeating his bones once again. So—

 

"Hey, hey, Killua."

 

"What."

 

"I was just thinking, it'd be really fun to go skydiving one day."

 

"Ah yes, dying sounds like the perfect sport for someone like you."

 

Gon finds he has no reasonable comeback for that, so the two lapse back into silence

 

—which lasts for all of twenty seconds, after which,

 

"You know, Killu-a, a new bubble tea store opened near school."

 

"What." He doesn't even bother pulling out an earbud or looking at him this time, just answers Gon in the same toneless fashion.

 

"I said, a new bubble tea—"

 

Gon is abruptly cut off when Killua presses a finger to his lips. He can read neither irritation nor anger on Killua's face, but his eyes, suddenly wide open and ocean-deep and coruscating like the facets of a diamond, are enough of a sight in themselves to spirit away his heart and soul and ability to breathe.

 

Subsequently Killua removes his finger, the absence of the small warmth leaving a curl of wanting in Gon's wavering breath. Pointedly ignoring the disappointed/confused expression on Gon's face, he takes out both earbuds and places them in the other's ears.

 

Two things happen at once:

 

a) Gon's ears are assaulted with deafening music that he barely manages to identify (through a thundering slew of synths and bass drops) as... dubstep?

 

b) While he is distracted Killua hooks a finger around the collar of his shirt, yanks him forward, and kisses him.

 

Instinctively Gon's hands go up to cup Killua's face, but before he can do anything else Killua twists away in a blur of snow-white hair and peony pink skin and shifts a few millimeters to the left, making it clear that he's no intention of further engaging Gon in any way.

 

"Killua..?" Gon ventures in a small voice, though what he really means to say is _can I take these earphones out my ears are bleeding_ and _can I kiss you again?_

 

If he concentrates really hard he can still taste chocolate milk and vanilla cream on his lips; it's faintly sweet and childishly saccharine and very _Killua_ , reminds him of the way the ghost of a smile flickers across the other boy's face in class when he thinks no one's looking, or how a low snicker will sometimes echo across the room from out of nowhere without anyone owning up to the deed. It makes him feel special— _I kissed the student council president and it tasted like chocolate rainbows and marshmallow unicorns!_ and all the doe-eyed year twos will still follow him across the hallway with shy, shy eyes, not knowing that his mouth tastes like honey and his touch is feather-light and quiet, these precious pearls of truth are exclusively Gon's.

 

Sighing loudly, Killua turns away from Gon, but sticks out a hand in his general direction.

 

 _Am I supposed to kiss_ that _?_ Gon stares long and hard at the heart of his palm.

 

"Give me one of the earbuds, idiot," Killua grouses, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

 

Unfortunately for Gon, this tiny piece of knowledge flies unnoticed over the top of his head, along with the string of words Killua's just tossed his way. Slipping one earbud out of his ear, he replies innocently, "sorry?"

 

Killua opts for snatching the earbud away over offering an explanation for his mysterious behavior.

 

"Okay then." Gon eyes him curiously, but doesn't question it any further.

 

-

 

Somehow or another five thirty-four p.m. finds the odd(ly flustered) pair still very much alone on the rooftop, shoulders pressed close and gazes wandering and fingers interlaced like crystal lattice. By now almost all of the students and staff have departed, but this is a fact that has cheerfully escaped both of their notices. The sun has begun its ritualistic descent, the circumference kissing the bronzed line of the horizon as it dips languidly beneath the surface; bold oranges giving way to shadowy reds and muted indigos that fold into each other like sheets of shaved ice.

 

Somewhere between the five-thirty bell and his hand going slack in Killua's Gon drifts off like the clouds he's spent so long watching, head lolling forward and onto Killua's shoulder with a soft thud. Poor Killua's immediate reaction to the unexpected intrusion is to jump, and then regret jumping, and then calm down as quickly as is humanly possible for him. He tries all manner of ways to remove the extra weight, with little success— even when unconscious Gon stubbornly sticks to his own ways and life choices, no matter how questionable.

 

Eventually he gives up and lets everything just happen, shrugging off the shiver he gets when Gon turns over, lips finding a home in the crinkled fabric curving over the gentle slope of his shoulder.

 

After a while Killua leans into the other's warmth, resting his head against Gon's, and discovers that though the other's hair has always looked deceptively spiky and unkind it is, in actuality, quite soft.

 

Gon has always been prone to sleep-talking, and the habit makes itself known yet again when he opens his mouth, eyes still closed, and slurs, "Ging! You’ve come back!"

 

"Long time no see," Killua humors him with an answer despite himself.

 

"I’ve been out fulfilling my destiny while you were gone.”

 

“What kind of destiny does someone like you have, anyway?”

 

Gon chuckles softly. “I’ve been romancing cute student council presidents.”

 

Killua chokes on thin air. “I’m sorry?”

 

"He's super rich and super smart and some of the guys call him haughty, but he doesn't seem at all bad to me. Plus he lets me copy his homework if I plead with him really hard and promise to treat him to one of Mito-san's lunches, and he doesn't complain when I talk too much, either! And he's really, really pretty. Like, the most beautiful person I've ever met, I think."

 

 _You're wrong_ , Killua muses.

 

"—and he wouldn't believe me if I told it to his face now, but I hope one day he'll be able to accept those words without giving them to someone else."

 

Killua turns away, blushing furiously; the corner of Gon's mouth curves up the slightest bit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> that was so cheesy i'm cringing @ myself and life what a mess  
> so i actually kind of finished this last sunday night but it didn't feel, well, Great, so i left it hanging and then left for my creative arts seminar and had a hell of a time for a week but NOW I AM BACK, with more writing techniques and advice acquired from Professionals, and more confidence in my writing (lmao lies), and so yes that is all i suppose. after all this time spent walking in circles around angst and shit i've gone back to home base and high school aus i'm sorry world but i have a crap ton of ideas if i manage to realize one more then i might as well make this a series lol  
> oh yes speaking of which it's two two two (tWO TWENTY TWO 222 x 3 = 666) in the fuckenin morning and i'm falling off my chair/asleep again so if i sound incoherent or made any errors/typos drop me a comment and i'll fix it asap  
> anyway, thanks for readin. kudos and comments and you reader buddo chap fella are cool, but comments are like the actual literal coolest of them all. just a thought
> 
> have a good one


End file.
